


Chaos over Quiet

by ThomasssShelby



Category: Marvel
Genre: Dork Chris Evans, F/M, chris evans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomasssShelby/pseuds/ThomasssShelby
Summary: No warnings just an idea that popped into my head whilst in lockdownHope your all good and staying healthy. If anyone needs a chat I’m here always. Look after yourselves 💛
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Kudos: 24





	Chaos over Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings just an idea that popped into my head whilst in lockdown
> 
> Hope your all good and staying healthy. If anyone needs a chat I’m here always. Look after yourselves 💛

Whilst most parent’s dreamt of having a quiet house you often resented it as when the house was quiet, your boys where sure to be causing chaos waiting for you to discover it. So when you opened the front door and Dodger hadn’t run over to greet you, slight concern for the house started to grow rapidly. However, when you walked up into the boy's bedroom to see it empty, you checked their second favourite room to destroy, your master suite. As you stepped through the slightly ajar door your heart melted slightly as the sight before you. Both twin boys were laid on either side of Chris as he held your youngest closest to his chest, whilst Dodger was curled up next to Elliot resting his head on top of his chest. Never in a million years could you have expected to come home to a scene like this a year ago.

When you had first started to date Chris you told him immediately that you had three young boys at home fully expecting him to leave and understandably so. But he just took your hand and said that didn’t change how he felt for you and that he would undoubtedly like your children just as much as he liked you. A few weeks later you brought Chris home to meet your boys after warning him just how chaotic the three can be, especially the twins. The second he stepped foot into your house he saw a flash of the older two running through the house wearing just boxers and capes “I promise they do have clothes and they were dressed before you arrived” you panickily tried to explain to him but he just chuckled and nodded before saying “I was an irritating child too, it’s all good” That one sentence broke down any nerves that I had and made my heart fill slightly with love for the man. Taking his hand I led him further into the depths of the chaos before Elliot screamed for us to stop and put our hands in the air. “Elliot, bud, what’s up” you spoke between giggles seeing that Chris’ arms were currently in the air, his hands resting on the back of his head as a large smile graced his face. “You brought Cap home mamma, he’s bad” James pleaded with you as he put on his puppy dogs eyes as Elliot screamed that Cap was bad. Chris’ smile just grew as the scene unfolded before him as he asked why Cap was bad. James quickly yelled that he hurt Tony and apparently that was grounds for war as both boys charged forward with nerf guns firing bullets in your direction. Quickly letting out a scream you ran behind Chris as he found a spare nerf gun before fighting back. As your three eldest boys used nerf guns to settle the war between team cap and team iron man, you excused yourself you collect your youngest Oliver who had no doubt be woken up by the chaos yet again. Settling Ollie on your hip you both walked back to the kitchen before sitting on the island watching the war take place in front of you. Ollie would occasionally giggle as one of his brothers dramatically yelled “FOR TONYYYYY” as he shot Chris in the head which led Chris to pick up the said child and run around the house with him over his shoulder as the other demanded his release. As you sat and watched you couldn’t help but think how well Chris fit in with chaos your boys created, you longed to be able to see this scene unfold again.

Almost 9 months later the boys had taken to Chris as a duck takes to water. Chris fit in with the chaos so well, he didn’t mind the dates been cancelled or swapped to kid-friendly. He also wanted us to move in with him so the kids had more room to run and destroy the house and he loved every second of it. Nerf guns and bullets were stored in every room of the house, bikes and skateboards littered the back lawn whilst the front was filled with countless footballs. Chris even made a mini rock-climbing wall between the playroom and kitchen so the kids could burn off energy. You both loved the chaos, the boys and each other and whilst a quiet house was desired by most parents you couldn’t help but want more noise. However, tonight was the exception, seeing all your boys cuddled up on the bed together was a sight that no matter how frequently seen still left you craving it more. A soft simple calling of “mamma” broke you trance as Oliver called you from his spot on Chris’ chest. “Come lay with us and daddy,” he asked his voice soft and quiet from sleep. Without hesitation you joined your boys, kicked off your shoes and jacket, slipping on a pair of shorts instead of your jeans and joined your boys. Daddy was new as of last week but you couldn’t help but think Chris defined the word. He was the boy’s dad and they were both yours and Chris’s children. Your chaos was loved and desired, the quiet was special whilst it lasted but you couldn’t help but dream of the morning when the next round of crazy would begin.


End file.
